100 Tales Of Fluff
by Stronzino
Summary: In which I write 100 one shots of Miraculous Ladybug. There is definitely going to be MariChat (Marinette x Chat Noir) / Ladrien (Ladybug x Adrien) / Adrienette (Adrien x Marinette) / LadyNoir (Ladybug x Chat Noir) / & other ships!
1. 01 - Stupid, Stupid Adrien

**Stupid, Stupid Adrien**

Adrien can't help but bang his head against the wall every time a thought of his lady appears. His whole face is flushed, his heart stuck somewhere between embarrassment and content. Why had he been so stupid? Why, oh why, had he let himself get so lost? Why had he been so caught up in the fantasies of his mind? He had been so deep into them that, for a moment, he had believed he could make them into his reality.

But it had been the thought of a fool because, really, that is what he is. A fool. One that is undeniably in love with his masked partner, the one who had saved him countless of times and brushed off his flirting even more. His feelings for her may be obvious to all of Paris, but so is her rejection towards him.

Over time the thoughts that Ladybug didn't love him began to hurt less but now, after he had kissed her and she had responded – even if it were for a second –, his feelings had hit him again. Except this time, the feelings were accompanied by a strong determination.

His lady doesn't love him – not yet, at least – but she had responded. He is sure of it.

The day passes quickly, night following it. He is hunched over atop a building, green eyes looking over the city he has risked his life for. The night is beautiful, the lights all on and a hushed silence over Paris.

Tonight he is on patrol and while he would usually do patrolling, tonight he is more content on sitting and watching over his city.

He hears her approaching before she is talking. "Hey, kitty. I figured you'd be here." She takes a seat beside him, smiling at the view. Chat tries his best to avoid looking at her but he really, really can't help himself when he glances at her from the corner of his eye.

She looks the same as she has since the day he first met her, but she still manages to take his breath away.

Before she can notice him looking at her, he averts his eyes.

"So, you know, about the uh..." She licks her lips and this time, Chat does look at her. This talk is inevitable. They must bring up the topic sooner or later and people do say there's no better time than the present, right? At this moment, Chat disagrees.

He would rather prepare himself for the rejection so it hurts less. Whatever confidence and determination had filled him last night had ran away while he was sleeping, dreaming of Ladybug's rejection.

"The kiss?" He puts in helpfully, despite his erratically beating heart and dry mouth. Ladybug smiles.

"Yeah, the kiss. I, um," she looks away from him for a second before raising her beautiful blue eyes to stare in his green one. "I just wanted to say that I-I liked it and wouldn't..." she pauses, her cheeks turning the same red as her mask. "I wouldn't mind if you do it again!" She forces out quickly before she can back out of it.

Chat Noir, who had remained silent, felt his jaw drop and his eyes widen. At the mention of liking the kiss, he wanted to jump with joy but her last comment... that is what encouraged his next actions. With a nervous grin, he leaned closer, watching as her eyes slid shut and her body leaned forward. Chat loves every side of his lady, but this one, the one that is eagerly waiting for his kiss, is the one he loves most.

"Can I do it now, then?" He asks, lips brushing against Ladybug's with every movement. She answers by leaning forward, capturing his lips in a kiss she had wanted from the moment Chat Noir left her last night.

 **THE END**

It's short, I know.


	2. 02 - Jealousy

**J E A L O U S Y**

Adrien is furious. His whole body is tense, fingers forming fists by his sides. Everyone stays well away from him, sending his anger from far away. It's obvious what he's angry about.

How can it be anything but obvious when all he is doing is glaring at the pair?

A teenager walks up to him and blinks. "Man, you've got it bad." The boy comments. He receives no reply and is forced to take drastic measures. He snaps his fingers in front of the blonde's face, finally getting the reaction of him shaking his head and shifting his eyes to look at his best friend.

"What were you saying?" Adrien asks because he wasn't even aware of the boy's presence until a few seconds ago.

"I was saying, you've got it bad, dude. You look like you want to kill him." Nino repeats himself.

As expected, his friend shakes his head and denies it. "Kill who? And I don't have anything bad." Adrien says, his voice sounding as if he's trying to tell himself that instead of Nino.

His friend shrugs. "Whatever. If I were you I'd go talk to her before he gets her." The blonde glances towards their way again only to feel the anger stirring inside him again.

Marinette is laughing. She is laughing with him.

The stupid little boy who came out of no where and started talking to her, flirting as if he were dating her!

He's not dating her.

He's not worthy of her. His imperfect brown hair is not worthy of her. His stupid, dull green eyes aren't worthy of her. His annoying laugh isn't worthy of her. His annoying, clingy personality isn't worthy of her. Nothing of him is worthy of her!

Adrien grits his teeth, forcing out a very, very convincing, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nino isn't convinced. Not one bit.

Adrien isn't either.

"Whatever you say dude." They don't approach the topic anymore. Nino thinks it's best if they don't because Adrien looks like he could blow any second.

A whole week has passed. A whole damn week and all of Marinette's attention has been diverted to the stupid new boy. Adrien doesn't like it. Not. one. single. bit.

He feels like walking to them, punching the guy and then taking his lady away to somewhere private. Somewhere Alexander won't find them. Somewhere Alya won't tease her about liking the new boy. Somewhere Nino won't tell him how bad he's got it.

Because Alexander doesn't deserve to be in her presence, Alya is completely wrong - Marinette doesn't like the new guy - and Adrien doesn't have anything bad. Not at all.

 _Marinette is his ladybug. His Marinette. She is Adrien's._

Shock consumes him and brings him to a halt. Only now does he realise that he is stalking towards the two, glaring at them and moving with the intent to break them apart.

 _What are you doing?_

Adrien stands there, conflicted and confused. Why does he feel these things? Why?

His breathing is uneven, chest rising and falling with every breath he takes. He knows what his emotion he's feeling but he doesn't want to admit it.

Adrien is definitely not jealous. There is no way.

But it's as clear as day. The anger he feels, the urge to punch the guy senseless and whisk his girl away. Adrien groans and runs a hand across his face, trying to rid himself of these feelings.

They remain.

In fact, his emotions only intensify when he sees Alexander placing a kiss on Marinette's forehead, a wide smile on the bastard's face.

 _That's it!_

Adrien resumed his fast walk towards them, ready to yell at Alexander. He wanted to do more then just yelling. He wanted to hit him. To show him that Marinette was his.

It was bad of him to speak of Marinette as if she were something to own, but he couldn't help it. He felt jealous and possessive.

"Marinette," he begins to say, keeping his voice calm and collected. "Wanna hang out?" The blue haired girl turns to him and smiles brightly.

"Adrien! Yeah, of course!" She glances over to Alexander and offers a sheepish smile. "Wanna join us?"

Adrien really, really hoped that he was busy with something else. He wasn't sure if he could stand the guy's voice, let alone his company. He just simply could not control himself if he was anywhere near the guy.

Thankfully, Alexander just smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I gotta go home. Parents told me to be early today." He smirked at Marinette as if he knew something Adrien didn't.

The poor girl blushed, her whole face going red.

Adrien clenched his jaw. What, now they're sending each other secret words with just looks? He huffed and started to walk, Marinette following suit.

"Hey, you okay? You seem tense." Marinette notes, eyeing him with sharp eyes. The blonde huffs again and crosses his arm over his chest with a pout.

"No. He was flirting with you and I haven't had any attention the whole week." He probably sounds childish and annoying but he couldn't help it. He just really, really didn't like people stealing his lady's attention away.

Marinette looked at him, as if trying to see if he was being serious or not. Once she saw no trace of humour on his face, she laughed. Adrien's face burned red, an embarrassed blush covering his face.

"What's funny?" He asks, confused while trying to keep some of his pride intact. She stops laughing, looking at him with her blue eyes amused.

"You're jealous."

"No."

"You are."

"I'm not jealous."

"You are, admit it."

"Fine. Maybe I'm a little jealous."

Marinette smiles and scratches his head, something he loved as Chat Noir. Turns out, he loves it as Adrien as well because he purrs. He freaking purrs.

Marinette giggles. "Don't be jealous. He's the cousin I told you about. Remember?"

He blinks. What?

 _"Hey Adrien," she pulls away from the kiss, breathless. "I just wanna tell you before I forget again. My cousin is coming over in a few weeks so I won't be able to spend much time with you."_

 _A dazed Adrien nods, clearly not processing the words._

He suddenly feels like the biggest idiot ever as he face palms. "Oh my God, I'm such an idiot!" He murmurs lowly at the same time Marinette continues to say;

"Besides, you have nothing to worry about. You're the only one I love."

 **THE END**

This was kinda rushed. Sorry if it's not that good.


	3. 03 - Conflict

**C O N F L I C T**

Marinette liked to think that she was the kind of girl that would only stick to liking one guy – she has been liking Adrien for a few years now, that should to prove it, right? But then that cheeky black cat began to visit her room at random nights, always entering through the balcony and then using it as his exit. He told her his puns and nicknamed her as 'princess'.

At first, Marinette was cautious and worried, as usual. Chat Noir shouldn't be visiting her. It could not only put their identities in danger but her family, too. She didn't tell Chat this, instead asking him if he should be outside doing his hero stuff. He simply grinned and told her,

"I've always got time for you, princess."

Marinette left it at that, deciding that one visit wouldn't hurt anyone. Besides, it wasn't like people were looking at their every move.

But then he arrived a few nights after, bringing his puns and playful grins with him. He came whenever he could, talking to her until both were yawning and falling asleep every few seconds. Then he would leave from her balcony, his form crouched on the railing. He would look at her over his shoulder and part with the words,

"Goodnight, princess."

Marinette decided to let that slide too. So what if he visited her? If no one found out that the Chat Noir was visiting her then they would both be fine, right?

Wrong.

Because as his visits became more frequents, the more the feelings inside her grew. It reminded her of how she felt around her crush, Adrien, but these feelings weren't as intense. They were just there, fluttering around her stomach and hiding at the back of her mind.

Then his visits went from a few nights later to every two days. Every two days became whenever he felt like it and Marinette noticed that he felt like visiting her a lot. He would visit her when he was sad or angry, claiming that she could make him smile. He would come to her when he was happy or excited, saying that whatever he was happy about, she would understand best.

And the small nagging at the back of her head, the slight increase of her heartbeat whenever he said something like, "you're special, Marinette," or, "you remind me of My Lady," became even more frequent then his visits.

They grew and grew until she laid in bed at night, thoughts going from Adrien to Chat Noir then back to Adrien. Her mind would battle with itself, unable to decide who should stay in her thoughts. Adrien doesn't like me, her mind would say, followed by a sad, Chat Noir loves Ladybug.

Yes, she is Ladybug. She could tell Chat Noir her feelings while hidden under her mask but she didn't want to risk it. Being in a relationship with Chat meant revealing their identities. Revealing their identities meant disappointment.

She wouldn't be disappointed, no, but she felt like he would. After all, isn't it sad that the great hero of Paris, Ladybug, is just plain old Marinette? Plain old Marinette that lives on top of a bakery and has a crush on the most popular guy in school. Plain old Marinette that can't even form a word around her crush without stuttering, blushing and making a fool of herself.

She was conflicted. Who did she want? Adrien, the guy she is sort of friends with and the one she has liked since his first day of high school? Or Chat Noir, the one that visits her a lot and calls her both 'princess' and 'my lady' without knowing it?

She didn't know and found it hard to decide.

Then one night, the black cat visited his princess again. He came in with the same grin, ready to greet his princess, but instead, he was interrupted. She had been waiting for him, waiting on her bed while her thoughts went haywire.

Don't do it! Her mind would scream.

He must know! Her heart would reply, just as fierce.

And she decided, what the heck, just confess and get it over with.

So, she stood up the moment he entered and flashed him a nervous smile, playing with her two thumbs. "Hey, kitty." If he couldn't tell how nervous she was from her posture and actions then he surely could find it in her voice.

"Is everything alright, princess?" He asked her, looking worried. Chat tried to push aside the thoughts going through his mind, because he found that he didn't like them. Not one bit.

Marinette sighed and looked away before turning to him again. "I- uh- I've been having... thoughts... lately," her face scrunched up in an adorable confused look as she lowered her eyes to her hands. "I just... I wanted to t-tell someone how I... f-feel." At this point, her whole face was red, chin tucked close to her chest as she avoided his eyes at all cost.

Oh God, Marinette! Idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid Marinette!

She was really going to do this. She was going to finally confess to Chat, hoping it would relieve some of the guilt from her and take away the heavy feeling in her chest.

"I l-like this boy in my school," she risked a glance up at the cat, only to see his eyes widen. An unrecognizable look flashed through his eyes before it disappeared, making her wonder if she was just seeing things.

Marinette took a deep breath to calm herself.

"His name is Adrien..." she paused for a second, eyes darting back down to her hands. They both stood there, in the middle of her room, an awkward pause snuggling between them. "I've liked him for a long time, you know? I can't talk properly around him. More than half the time, I just stutter like an idiot and embarrass myself." She forces a laugh out of her mouth, trying to get a reaction from Chat Noir.

He remains frozen. So, she continues, hoping that her next confession brings out a good reaction.

"But I like someone else, too." Chat Noir growls, causing Marinette to jump back with a loud squeak. He had been quiet the whole night, which was strange but for him to growl? Now, that was weird.

Her heartbeat sped up, the blush turning even redder on her pale skin. This is it, she told herself, you're doing this, Marinette.

"Who's the other guy?" Chat Noir asked before she could say anything else, his voice strangely low and restrained. Marinette blinks and peeks at him through her lashes, smiling nervously under his intense gaze. She tries not to squirm.

"The other guy..." she licks her dry lips.

"Is... you, Chat."

She really doesn't expect it when he jumps forward and tackles her in a hug. He holds her in his arms and laughs with... relief?

"Oh God, Mari. I was so scared you were going to say someone else," he breathes out, mouth close to her ear. She's as stiff as a board in his arms, blinking, mind unable to process what just happened.

"But aren't you mad? I like two guys, Chat, and I just feel so guilty because I've liked Adrien for so long but then you came along and my fee-" She's cut off when Chat Noir steps back and smiles at her.

She's not expecting it when he says,

"Plagg, claws in."

 **THE END**

 **Anyone got any one shot requests? I'd be happy to write some of the things you guys wanna read. :)**


	4. 04 - Revelations

**Revelations**

 _ **Since some of you requested it, this is the second part of Conflict.**_

"Surprise, princess." There's a red blush adorning his cheeks, a slight twinkle in his eyes as he rubs the back of his neck in a manner Marinette has identified as a nervous habit. He stands only two steps away from her, the black leather on his body replaced by a familiar black shirt and blue jeans. The mask on his face has disappeared, the black cat ears usually sitting atop a mop of blonde hair gone.

He stands before her not as Chat Noir, but as Adrian Agreste.

She's not sure what she looks like, but it must be funny. A girl who just confessed to the guy she likes about liking him and someone else, only to find out that both are the same people. Her lips are parted, eyes wider than usual. She stands frozen, heart pounding in her chest.

Adrian smiles uncertainly, a black kwami perched on his shoulder. Her mind flashes with memories spent ranting to the cat about all the things she had wanted to tell Adrian but not being able to due to her very, very awkward personality. A flush of pink overtakes her face.

"A-Adrian? C-Chat? S... same?" She manages to force out, voice sounding choked. Her mind spins, realisation dawning on her. Oh my-

"You're Adrien." She says firmly, trying her best to not stutter. She barely feels proud at her accomplishment. The blonde nods, taking a step closer. "I'm Adrien," he whispers, taking another step so he's standing right in front of her. She's suddenly aware of his scent. It reminds her of rain.

"Chat and I are the same person, Mari." She nearly melts at the nickname. Princess. My Lady. Mari.

She nods her head, her mind in a daze. The only thing she can focus on are his lips. And the fact that he's Chat. She's kissed Chat. Chat is Adrien. She kissed Adrien. As Ladybug, of course, but _still_. Something clicks in her mind and the events of the last twenty minutes finally catch up to her. She steps back, the distance between her and her crush stretching.

"This is confusing," she admits quietly, hand running through her loosened hair. This changes everything. Now not only does she know who Chat Noir is, but she'll also have to deal with the guilt. The guilt if she decides to not reveal herself as Ladybug. And the embarrassment.

Her wide blue eyes drift towards the boy standing there, staring at her with a soft look in his bright green eyes. She feels her cheeks heat up, can feel whatever burst of confidence she had slip away.

"I understand if you're mad at me and won't want to talk to me but I just- it was hard to keep it from you," he blushes, a guilty look taking over his features. She immediately shakes her head, stuttering out a no.

"No. It's not that, it's just... you're Adrian and Chat Noir. I like you...as both..." A blush blossoms on her pale cheeks. Her stomach flutters nervously at the bright smile his lips pull into. He nods his head. "But... why me?" Marinette knows that Ladybug doesn't know. Marinette does and while she may be Ladybug, he hasn't officially told her.

"I revealed myself because I trust you." He says softly, hand raising to cradle her face in his soft hands. She leans into the touch and smiles. Her thoughts settle, and her decision is made.

"I trust you too." She says, her tone matching his softness. His face contorts into a look of confusion when she takes several steps back, sends a nervous smile his way and says three words loudly, her voice clear in the night.

"Tiki, spots on!"

A few seconds later, a girl adorned in red and black spots stands in the place of plain Marinette, a mask on her face. She giggles at the look of surprise chasing away his confusion.

In her Ladybug attire, Marinette feels a boost of confidence. She supposes that is what spurred her next actions. One step. Two steps. Three steps. It isn't long after that she is in front of him, barely a centimetre gap between them. She's on her tippy toes, leaning forward as the blonde leans down to meet her lips half way. The kiss is soft and innocent, filled with love and compassion. Her hands raise to tangle in his blonde locks while his move to grasp her hips.

They pull away, panting, foreheads pressed together and wide smiles on their lips.

"I've always wanted to do that," he mumbles quietly and she replies with another peck to his lips.


End file.
